James Shaw and the Blade of Chaos
by SNOWOOLF5721
Summary: Tartarus is rising, and the Seven might not be enough to stop him. A secret, hidden beneath Olympus itself for nearly 200 years, might be enough to stop him. His name is James Shaw, born 1698, a lost Son of Poseidon. Tartarus is after something, something long thought to be seperated. Something with the power to kill any Olympian, Titan, or Primordial. The Chaos Blade.
1. Part 1

James Shaw and the Chaos Blade

Four years after the fall of Gaea, it has been rather quiet for everyone. As demigods, something should have happened by now. But right now, twenty-two year old Percy Jackson did not care about any of that. Because he was going to ask his longtime girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, to marry him. He had already asked her dad, who then gave Percy his blessing. When he asked Athena for her blessing, she reluctantly gave it. For now, he was waiting for her at their meeting place at the beach. After five minutes of waiting, she arrived. Percy was lost for words right there. Annabeth was wearing a sea-green, spaghetti strap dress, with blue lining. To top it off, she wore her owl- earrings, and her camp necklace. "Whoa, you look amazing," He stated. Annabeth blushed, "You don't look so bad either Seaweed Brain." After a few minutes of walking along the beach, he asked her to turn around for a second. She did so with excitement. He pulled out the box with the ring inside, and told her she could look. She turned and opened her eyes, as Percy got down on one knee and opened the box. She gasped, realizing what he was doing. "Annabeth, when I met you, I didn't know I was in love. Only years later did I begin to see the signs. All the danger we went through, it made me realize what I want to do with my life, and that is be with you. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" The ring was gorgeous. It was a sea-blue gem, with diamonds surrounding it. She only had one answer. "Yes," She said with tears of joy in her eyes. He smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. They then kissed with such love, the world seemed to stop turning. They were engaged. But they were interrupted by a deep, dark voice they both knew well. "You thought it was over, didn't you? That escaping the pit would keep you safe? YOU WERE WRONG! Soon Jackson, Soon..." The voice subsided, leaving Percy and Annabeth terrified. "Tartarus..." Annabeth whispered.

The Throne Room of Olympus was in an uproar. With Tartarus waking up, the Gods were actually scared. "SILENCE!" Zeus yelled, everyone sat down as Zeus looked to Athena. "Athena, what are the options?" He asked. Athena thought for a second, then thought of something risky. "Maybe… the Cryo-tube" She said warily. Then the arguing began, after five minutes of it, Zeus agreed. Athena lead the way to a small building covered in vines and leaves. She waved her hand, and the vines disappeared revealing a door and a number pad. She pressed 2538, and the door opened leading to a staircase. They appeared in a room. On the other side of the room, was a bed, a sink, and some sort of holding tank, approximately 8 ft. tall. And inside the tank was a man, 21 years old, frozen alive. He was obviously asleep. "Who is that, and what is that device?" Percy asked. "The device doesn't matter, his name is James Shaw, and he is your brother." After 5 minutes of a verbal fight from Poseidon, Zeus had Athena open the tank letting James out. When he stepped out, he opened his eyes and asked, "Who am I?" The Gods looked confused, like he should have remembered his name. He then ran out of the chamber saying, "I must find out who I am," Poseidon then yelled to him, "YOUR NAME IS JAMES SHAW! You were born 1698 to Elizabeth Shaw. You must remember!" James then looked confused and said quietly, "But , that's the thing… I don't remember my past." He then ran out and Artemis followed.

She found him on a balcony a couple meters from the chamber, just staring into the clouds. She approached him and was about to speak when he spoke first. "So... Artemis wishes to talk to a man. Humph!" He said harshly. That stopped her dead in her tracks. "James," she started. "STOP! I can't even answer to that name because I don't even know who I am!" He yelled at her. She closed her mouth, and he turned back around. "So... where's your Lieutenant," He asked. Artemis hesitated for a second before answering. "Zoë's dead." James stopped to choose his next words carefully. "I... I am sorry. I had no idea of her death," he said solemnly. "It's not your fault, you had nothing to do with it," she said stepping next to him. James relaxed, not knowing why. "How long was I out?" he asked. She hesitantly said, "Almost 250 years." He sighed, hoping it wasn't long at all. Instead he was MIA for 2-3 centuries. "It's Tartarus, isn't it?" James asked quietly. She looked hesitant to tell him. But the look on his face said she needs to tell the truth. "Yes, he might find a way to escape. If he does, I don't know if we'll be able to stop him," she explained. James thought on this for a second, then thought of something...dangerous. "Come with me, I need to check something," he said. Then led the way through the dark streets of Olympus.

After 5 minutes of walking, they arrived at an old building, covered in dust. It honestly creeped Artemis out. James went inside for a couple minutes, while Artemis stayed outside. He then yelled to her, "Lady Artemis, I found something." She went inside and saw James staring at an ancient looking sword, embedded in the flooring. It was an empty house, with only the sword in the middle. The sword was longer than a _gladius._ It had a cup-guard on the handle, with a small green gem in the middle of the guard. But the oddest thing was that on the blade, just above the guard, was a shark pattern. It glowed with the power of the sea. James approached the sword and circled it, as if it seemed familiar to him. Then he picked it up and had a vision that was shared with Artemis. They saw a woman and a child, dead on the ground, and a bloody mace. Then they saw a man and the woman hug, and then the man said "Mother." Then the vision ended and James gasped and dropped the sword. "What manner of spell is this?" Artemis questioned. James then looked back at the sword. "A family heirloom, Artemis." He said quietly. She looked at him in realization. "You remember?" she said. He nodded with a face of anguish and pain. "A few broken images yes, but now I wish that I didn't see anything."

After seeing the vision, Artemis and James ran to the throne room of Olympus to tell the gods what they had seen. When they got there, the Olympians were in deep thought. James then began to speak. "I know that Tartarus is awake, and you think that I can defeat him. But without my memories, I don't think I'll be able to help." The Gods then looked down in sorrow, thinking the battle could already be lost. But then James added, "That doesn't mean I can't get my memories back." They looked at him in confusion. He then pulled out the ancient sword. Poseidon's eyes widened. "The Sword of Pontus, a piece of the Chaos Blade, made by the Creator himself, the Blade has the power to kill a Primordial," he explained. James nodded, and sheathed the sword. "The Sword contained just a little bit of my memories, but one's I didn't want to see," he said. "Like what kind of memories?" Questioned Athena. "My mother and brothers deaths…at the hands of Tartarus," He said with sadness, and a little bit of anger. The Gods and demigods gasped. He sighed, then ended the conversation with this, "I will recover the Chaos Blade, and end Tartarus' wretched, immortal life."

Knowing what Tartarus needs was one thing, finding the Blade and Tartarus' physical being was another. Annabeth and Athena were able to find out what the other pieces of the Blade were; Kronos' Scythe, Sword of Pontus, and Ouranos' Sky sword. They already had one piece of it, where were the other 2? They were about to look, when they found out Kronos' Scythe went missing from Hestia's care. 3 days later, an army of monsters began to march to Camp Half-Blood, with 2 people who radiated power in the lead. So James and the demigods went back to Camp to defend it, while the Gods would locate the Scythe and the Sky sword. When James arrived at Camp, he went to the Big House to check up on the defenses. Artemis and the Hunters agreed to defend the Camp. Everyone began to prepare for battle, they had the time. The army would not arrive for 2 days, giving the Camp enough time to make the defenses strong, and call on their Roman allies. They finally got a connection to Reyna, and she then began to get the Romans ready for combat, including trying to find a way to get to Camp in 2 days. Finally after two days, the monster army appeared a mile away from Camp. It was huge, almost 2X the size of the army that attacked Manhattan. "Thank the Gods the Romans got here before the monsters did." Exclaimed Chiron. But even with the Romans, they were outnumbered, 6 to 1. James then thought of something, something to do with the Sword. He ran to the beach before the battle, stunning everyone when he returned with dead people, with crustaceans and fish parts growing on them, like something out of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Then one of the leaders, wearing a hood scoffed. "James Shaw, where was your bravery, when we bled your mother? And Gutted your brother?" James then had a momentary memory flash. "No… it can't be," he exclaimed, with fear in his voice. "What did you see James?" Percy asked, with worry on his face. He then looked at the figure under the hood, with pure hate in his eyes. "I saw the one who helped Tartarus murder my off the hood and show us your true face...Kronos," Every demigod present looked at the hooded figure in total fear. He then removed his hood, revealing scars all over his body, and solid gold eyes. "I challenge you to a 1v1. If I win, I get your scythe. If you win, I die, do you accept?" Kronos then pulled out his scythe, twirled it around, and created a shield around him and James. "I...accept," Then they charged.

The first minute was in James' favor. Kronos slowed down time to catch James off guard, but for some reason it didn't work on him. "I see your time spell has failed you Kronos, what will you do now?" Kronos smiled, "I don't need it to kill you James," Kronos then advanced, hacking and slashing at James, while James could barely keep up. Then Kronos got lucky, and slashed James' cheek with his scythe. James stumbled back in pain. Apparently, the scythe could still inflict serious pain to its victim. James could lose his life if he doesn't pull it together. Then Artemis broke through the barrier and tried to stop Kronos. He anticipated this, and picked up Artemis by the throat, she was in an adult form to fight, but didn't expect to be choked. James' vision turned red, just as Kronos' scythe changed into a sword. "NO!" James yelled, ran at Kronos, pushed Artemis out of the way, and took the sword through his gut. Artemis' own vision tunneled, as the scene played over and over in her mind. Then Kronos pulled the blade out of James, and left with the army. As he left he said to everyone, "This is but a taste, of what is to come." Then he disappeared. Artemis ran over to James saying, "No,no,no,no." Then she got to his side. James didn't look too good, the cut was deep, and it was glowing. All around the borders of the wound was an onyx black glow. The barrier around them dissipated, and everyone surrounded them. Then the gods arrived, and formed a circle around Artemis and James. She began to say comforting words to him. Then he interrupted her, "Artemis...if I don't make it...I want you to know something," he choked out. She answered, "Yes, what is it?" He then surprised everyone, cupped her chin, and kissed her gently. She seemed surprised at first, but then kissed him back just as gently. He pulled away and said, "I love you Artemis...always have, always will..." His life force then began to fade, quickly. Artemis began to react, "James? Don't die James! Don't you dare close those eyes!" His eyes closed...and he took his last breath. Everyones heads bowed in sadness. Artemis then rested her head on James' chest, and wept. James Shaw, was dead. After five minutes, she willed his body into the sky, and made him a constellation next to the Huntress, Zoë's constellation. It was named, The Blade Hunter. It looked like cross-swords, above an Omega. They made a tombstone for him that read, **Here Lies James Shaw. Born 1698, Died 2015. Son of Elizabeth Shaw and Poseidon, God of the Seas. Titles; The Blade Master, The Captain, and the Love of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon.** He was gone, and no-one could change that.

(James' POV)

I was dead, that much I was sure of. But before I went to the Underworld, I guess Artemis sent me to the Sky. Artemis, I just wish I could see her again. "You can," said a deep voice. My eyes opened, and I saw that I was standing before Ouranos, the Primordial God of the Sky himself. I felt really nervous all of a sudden. I mean, I was standing in front of him. His skin was constantly changing between a sunny day, to a dark night with stars. His face looked like a man in his thirties, with long dark hair. He stood on a cloud, and when I looked below the cloud, I almost got nauseated. I was looking down at the Earth. "Where am I?" I asked the God. He gestured to a window, and said, "See for yourself." I cautiously stepped past him, and looked out the window. I was looking at a city, with people milling about, chatting and having fun. "A City?" I asked with doubt. He then stepped next to me. "Not just any City. Welcome to Void City"

(James POV)

Ouranos started to walk down the tower I was in. He gestured for me to follow him. I had to walk, I felt like I had no control of my feet. We began to walk through the City, when he started to point out specific buildings. He showed me the barracks, the port, the market, when I noticed we were walking towards a large, dark tower. I was about to ask where we were going, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. We entered the tower, and the inside was amazing. It looked like a hotel in here, or a business skyscraper. We walked over to a reception desk, and waited for what I thought, no reason. After five minutes, an elevator came down and glided safely to a stop. The door opened and out stepped a man, around twenty-four years old. He looked like he had passed college. He had blonde hair, a face that girls would fall for. But what shocked me the most was the scar on his face.I knew who I was looking at, for I had seen his picture from the Big House wall. Someone who was supposed to be dead. "Luke Castellan?" I asked in shock. He smiled, really friendly-like. "Hello James Shaw. Welcome to Chaos Tower."


	2. Part 2

Luke gestured for me to get into the elevator, while Ouranos walked off, he said something about "Weapons Testing". When I got in, Luke pushed the button for the top floor. We got to the top and I was astounded by the amount of demigods here. I saw Silena Bearugard and Charles Beckendorf, Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade, even Ethan Nakamura. "How are all these demigods here? They died," I asked. Then he broke it down for me, "After the war, our Leader came to the Underworld, and asked us if we would like another chance at life. We accepted." "Leader? What Leader?" I asked. "You'll see," said Luke. So I stayed quiet. We then got to an office. Luke knocked three times, then opened the door. I saw a dark mahogany desk, with stars and galaxies on it. And then the man in the chair stood up, he was six feet tall, with dark hair and wore a pinstripe suit. But then I saw his eyes, they glowed purple. I knew who this guy was."Chaos, Creator of the Universe," I said, awestruck. He smiled and spoke, "Welcome James, to my humble home."

Luke left us to get acquainted, leaving me alone with Chaos. So I decided to put my best foot forward. "To what do I owe the pleasure Chaos," I asked. He nodded grimly, and waved his hand to open what was an Iris-message. I saw New York in flames, humans fleeing and running for their lives from monsters they could see, I saw Tartarus on a throne, along with a hooded figure. What chilled me the most, I saw a prison for the Olympians, and a Prison ship holding the demigods off the shores of New York. Then the Iris-message ended. I was shocked, but I only had two questions, "How long was I gone," I asked. **"Three Earth years, long enough for Tartarus to overrun America."** I was stunned, three years! But the other question lingered in my mind. "When do I go back?" I asked. He smiled, **"As soon as you would like, although I wouldn't suggest going alone,"** and He nodded behind me. I turned and saw the demigods that died, prepped for war. He wanted me to lead them. "Then lets get started!" The demigods then shouted in approval, and I felt for the first time in a while, we could win this war. Then Ouranos stepped forward, and gave me the second piece of the Chaos Blade...the Sky Sword.

2 days later(Kronos' POV)(Didn't see that coming)

I was currently dreaming of more humans screaming, when I heard the warning bell sound 8 times aboard _Tartarus' Fist,_ the flagship of the fleet. I then awoke when my telekhine officer walked in, "My Lord, a ship has been sighted off the port bow." I nodded to him, and got my obsidian armor on, grabbed my scythe, and walked out on deck. The _Tartarus' Fist_ was a massive six deck 17th century man-o-war, armed to the teeth so much, all human ships avoided us completely. When I got to the bow of the ship, I asked my lieutenant, "What colours was it flying?" "English sir," he responded. I decided to take a look. I grabbed the telescope, and looked off the port bow...and saw nothing. I was confused, maybe he saw nothing at all? "Cargo Merchant?" "Not sure, I only saw it for a moment," he explained. I sighed, probably nothing. "Well...keep us on alert, as a precaution," The lieutenant nodded and scurried off, to leave me to think. I decided to take another look, and saw something dark, but half our size. I then saw flashes of light from the fog, and I realized what they were.

"DOWN! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I ordered quickly, the monsters responded and hit the deck as cannonballs and grapeshot whizzed around the ship, turning a few monsters to dust. I then got up and took a closer look. The plaque on the back said " _The Redeemer_ " and the flag, had the symbol of Chaos. I was petrified, but I gave the order, "ALL HANDS, BATTLESTATIONS!"

(Belowdecks)Percys POV

"Don't move ya punk!" the monster spat as he walked out, leaving me in my cell. I groaned in pain, Kronos' men tortured us weekly, taking turns beating up the more powerful demigods. "When will it end?" I wondered. **"Soon Demigods."** I whirled around, no-one was there. But I looked around to the other cages, and saw the other half-bloods looking around in confusion. They heard it too! **"Hold on to something,"** the voice said as the ship sounded like it was getting torn apart upstairs. "Who are you?" I said in my mind. **"A Friend, I'm going to unlock the cages, as soon as that happens I want you to prepare yourselves," he said.** "For what?" **"For War."** The cage doors opened, and all the demigods weapons appeared in their hands, as Riptide flashed into my hands. I smiled, and rallied the demigods for a surprise attack on the upper decks.

(Helmsmans POV)

"We are short on gunpowder Sir!" I scowled, I knew we'd run out at some point. "I'm seeing the Devil you promised Cap!" My first mate shouted amongst the action. "Ya, and I might have shown 'em my angel if they'd taken quarter! But there is no going back now...so ram that beast, with all the wind you've got!" I turned the _Redeemer_ to ram Kronos' ship, and wind began to pour into the sails, and we set a ramming course with _Tartarus' Fist._ When we made contact, splinter cascaded into the air, and we threw up grappling hooks to keep us locked together. Then I gave the order, "She's crippled lads! Sent them to the Void!" My first mate then said, "Go! Find Kronos, and end this!" I pulled out my swords, and with the soldiers, I climbed onboard, as our muskets and their arrows exchanged fire.

(Percy's POV)

We met up at the top deck, fighting monsters on the way, when a telekhine fell down the stairs, and turned to dust at our feet. A man in a soldiers armor came down the stairs and said on the radio, "Sir, I found the demigods, second floor midship, returning now with them." We shifted uncomfortably. He then sighed and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I have orders to get you all to the top deck in one piece." He then gestured up the stairs and we walked up them. When we got to deck one the battle was over, but two Titans sat chained at a dark hooded figures feet. One was Kronos, and the other was Hyperion.

They were nervous, I could tell by the sweat trickling down their chin. When they saw us, they looked angry, but astonished that we got out. The hooded figure then turned to us. I couldn't see his face, but something seemed familiar about him. He then turned back to the Titans and asked, "Where are the Olympians?" "We don't take orders from you!" Hyperion spat. The figure sighed and picked up Kronos' Scythe from the wall. He then muttered something in a language I couldn't understand. And when he turned around I was stunned. In his hands was a blade 3 ½ feet long, onyx black, a circular hilt, and a vortex crystal in the hilt. It seemed familiar but I couldn't make it out. But Annabeth gasped obviously recognizing it. "The Chaos Blade," she whispered. The figure then approached Hyperion, and spoke. "It has been 4 millenia since the Blade tasted immortal blood, but now it can begin again." He then stabbed Hyperion through his chest, and the Titan faded from existence. Kronos had this face that said, "Oh-my-Gods-am-I-next!?" The hooded figure then turned to Kronos and said, "Where are they?" "At an Olympian prison in whats left of New York. But you have no chance of getting in," he responded, with fear in his voice. The figure then removed his hood as did the others. We saw all of our friends who had died in the Titan War, and James Shaw holding the Chaos Blade to Kronos' heart. "Thank you...for your cooperation," and he stabbed Kronos, and the Titan of Time faded. He then turned to us and said, "Lets go save the Olympians."

(James' POV)

"It look like 4 Giants are guarding the Olympian prison sir," a scout said on the radio. I had sent scouts ahead of us to determine the fortifications of the prison. So far we have 4 Giants, 5 Hyperborean, and a group of Laistrygonians. So the army and I decided to load Void Rounds on the assault and sniper rifles. Void Rounds are highly lethal, but considering Tartarus has control of America, it will take a few shots to take down a Laistrygonian, which means they are tougher than normal. So I outfitted the Hunters with sniper rifles, and they found it was much like a bow and arrow set. "You'll be positioned on grid buildings 5 and 8, to take out their eyes. Demo team, they are wearing armor so when the Hunters take out the enemies eyes, you're job is to bring them to our level." The demolition boys smiled at that, they love to blow stuff up. "Thats when we charge the building, and save the Giants for my team. I got a surprise for them. You have your orders?" The demigods nodded as did my soldiers. We had a brave team assembled. "I can't promise anyone a ride home, but if you're with me...the world needs you now." Surprisingly, Percy spoke up first. "I'll find my own ride home brother," he said approvingly. I nodded, "Who else?" Everyone raised their hands, then I heard a sound, a roar coming from the trees. A dragon in armor bounded out of the trees, then I realized that the armor isn't armor. Its a bronze dragon! And on its back...Leo Valdez and Calypso. After Piper yelled at Leo for 5 minutes about, "Where were you, Why didn't you come back." Thats when we got into our positions for the attack.

(James' POV)

"Percy go to 5, I'll go to 26," I yelled down the staircase. Percy nodded and led some troops left, facing the fortress. When we got to the top,I told the Hunters to set up here and here to provide cover, should anything go wrong. Then I went back down the stairs to my assault team, ready to get started. "Lets go sitrep, we have 6 targets including Polybotes right below us. Stand by to jump!" We got into position, as the other teams clocked in. "Hunters, take out their eyes," I said into the radio. Sniper rounds rang out into the air, as 5 Hyperborean and Polybotes tried to figure out where it came from. Then I jumped out of the building with my team. We activated our parachutes as we rained down fire from the sky. Then the other Giants and monsters arrived. We began to fall back, but then Festus blew fire down on them, and we began to push forward. 2 Giants fell to our gunfire, while more monsters fell and turned to dust. We haven't lost anyone so far, which is really good. When the last monster and Giant fell, we pushed into the Olympian Prison. We had managed to acquire a set of blueprints earlier, we meant to use it to locate the Gods. "Ok, it says the older gods are up top, while the younger gods are below that." I said looking at the blueprints. "Percy, you lead a team to free the older gods, while I free the younger gods below them. Then I'll call for extraction on the roof. Got it?" I said. Everyone nodded, understanding the mission. When my team got to the younger gods, there was minimal resistance. But I noticed Artemis wasn't here. "Where is Artemis?" I asked Apollo. He sighed, "She is being held at Tartarus' fortress, I did manage to figure out where it is though." "Where?" I asked frantic. "Later, right now lets just get out of here." I wanted to know now, but I guess I could wait. "Jacobs, bring it down." A Seahawk class dropship floated down and landed on the roof with a thud. We loaded up, but before we left the area, I saw a hooded figure standing on the roof we left on. **"Soon James...soon"** it said in my head, and the bay doors closed behind us. "Where's this fortress?" I asked Athena. "In the middle of America, its a tall tower." I nodded and went up to my pilot. "Take us to the _Price of Freedom_ ," I said to Jacobs. He nodded and took us above the clouds, where a massive spaceship awaited us.

(2 days later)(James POV)

We had boarded a dropship to begin the assault on the fortress, we had also met up with the Romans who hadn't been seen in a while. The Fortress was massive, as tall as Olympus. Dropships landed all around it, while our forces fought monsters all around the tower, and we had minimal casualties. We had gotten to the middle of the tower by crashing into the tower. We were actually shot down and we crashed. When we got up, we were surrounded, so we fought our way through the tower, fighting guards and monsters, when we reached a long hallway leading to a door. We fought past the guards in there, and reached the door. There was a plaque that read, Ταρτάρ για πάντα, then it reaaranged itself to read, Tartarus Forever. I cut off the plaque with the Chaos Blade, and opened the door. When I stepped into the throne room, immediately a gate closed behind me, cutting me off from the others, leaving me alone in the room. "James Shaw, I must say I'm impressed by your conviction. Unfortunantly its misplaced." I turned and saw Tartarus on a Throne, with a person standing next to him, with a double-edged sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. On the other side was a cage, with Artemis inside, and she looked like she was going to cry. I thought for a second my eyes glowed purple with anger, but thats impossible. I decided to focus on the task at hand. "Tartarus, for years you have ruled America, with the demigods and gods seperated from each other. Today in the name of freedom, and by the will of Chaos, your rule is over." He laughed, almost a pitiful laugh. "Whats so funny Tartarus?" I questioned. "Its simple James, someone wants to see you, who hasn't seen you for years," he answered. The hooded figure stepped forward, and took off the helmet he had on. My eyes widened, I saw a face I had not seen for almost 250 years. "William?" I asked. He smiled sadistically. "Hello Brother," I was seething with anger at Tartarus. "What have you done to my brother?" He smiled, "He chose to serve me. In exchange for a chance to kill you." Thats when I noticed Will's eyes, they were black like Tartarus' eyes, meaning he's under a spell. Will walked forward, sword in hand to attack."I have a gift for you, say hello to your memories." And I was blasted with a flash of darkness and saw all my memories in two seconds return to my head. I clutched my head in pain. It even showed me an offer from Tartarus. As much as I hated what happened, I hated Tartarus more. "I deny your offer Tartarus." Will gritted his teeth, "I give you your memories, your life, and still you choose Olympus." I summoned the Chaos Blade. "You were the one who taught me freedom is everyones right." And I charged my brother. We fought through the throne room, trashing it as we went. "Always the bravest of us, but you could never make the hard decisions. The Age of the Gods is over James, Join me." I gritted my teeth in anger as we clashed and I held him in check. "Never." And I felt a surge of power go through me, and I disarmed Will and knocked him out. "James!" I heard Artemis yell. I turned and saw Tartarus had his sword in one hand, and Artemis' throat in the other. "I give you this choice Shaw, bow to me or she dies." I looked and saw his grip tightening on her throat, I then looked at the Blade and then into her eyes. Just by looking into her eyes, I could tell she was saying "Don't do it," I then made my choice. "Wait, Wait!" I yelled. I dropped the Chaos Blade next to me. "I...will do your bidding, just let her go…" He smiled and dropped her to the floor as she started coughing. "Find and kill your Commanders, if you refuse the Goddess dies. When you're finished with that, you will hunt down and kill Chaos, if you fail she dies." I then heard a sword get picked up off the floor.

I saw Artemis with Williams sword in her hands and she charged the Primordial. He blasted her with a wall of force, sending her flying into a wall. When she fell down she looked like she was dead. Rage took over, and with Chaos Blade in hand I charged Tartarus.

I fought Tartarus with a ferocity I never knew. I slashed his arm, giving him a nice cut. My instincts took over and I slashed, and jabbed, and stabbed, when I finally brought Tartarus to his knees. "You've taken everything from me!" I yelled into his face. He laughed, "I guess it doesn't take much to break you." Through anger, I stabbed Tartarus through the chest. He screamed, it shook the entire tower. When the light faded he was but a pile of dust at my feet. I turned and saw Apollo checking Artemis, with a grim look on his face. "Get William out of here." I ordered, and Percy and Jason picked up William and put him in the landing Dropship. I dropped the Blade and walked over to Apollo. He looked at me with a grim face. "There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry," he said to me. "Its not your fault," I said in a low voice, with pain and sadness. "Its my fault, I did this." I picked her up and held her in my arms, my forehead against hers and my eyes closed. I then felt something warm touch my face, it felt like a hand. I opened my eyes, and saw

Artemis with her hand on my cheek. "James, you're alive," she said with tears of joy on her face. I smiled and we leaned in and kissed with happiness. No-one disturbed us. When we pulled apart, Zeus was nodding approvingly to us both, but Artemis didn't see it. All that mattered to me was she was safe, and the war was over.

(3 days later, on Olympus)

I heard the organ music start playing the wedding song. Percy looked nervous, I mean it is his wedding after all. "Its alright Perce, just think of it as the best day of you're life." I reassured him. He gave me a small smile, his eyes were saying "Thanks I needed that." Annabeth walked down the aisle with her dad giving her away, who was allowed on Olympus as well as Percy's parents. looked like she was gonna cry. And she got to the end of the aisle, and took her place next to Percy. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony. These two have been through everything together, several quests, three wars. They would do anything for each other. And that alone proves they care for each other like no other." I said, playing the part of the priest. "Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He looked into her eyes and said, "I do." I turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, do you take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" She never broke eye contact with Percy, "I do."

I then proclaimed in my loud voice, "Then by the power vested in me, by Olympus and Chaos, I know pronounce you both husband and wife, Percy you may kiss the bride." They embraced each other and kissed like no tommorow. The crowd went nuts, demigods, nature spirits, minor gods, major gods, and all the rest started cheering. Percy and Annabeth broke apart, "I present to you, Mr and Mrs Jackson!" The party was great, we all danced, laughed and had a great time. Then I heard the Muses play this in my honor. A slow song that celebrates my life to this point, from my awakening, to us saving the world from evil.

 **Frozen Sleep**

" **Wait in the dark**

 **With the memories that replay my lonesome fears**

 **And my mind**

 **Is betrayed by time passing by**

 **And I just need to to wake up**

 **I'm gonna need you to save us**

 **And take me home**

 **[ Lyrics from: e107252-malukah~frozen_sleep_ ]**

 **Feel the madness taking over**

 **While you lay in frozen sleep**

 **Though my life's now fading**

 **You're still a promise I will keep**

 **Wait in the dark**

 **Every feeling becomes so magnified**

 **And my mind**

 **Goes on and on**

 **I'm trying to hold on**

 **But I keep losing control of**

 **All I know**

 **Though my life's now fading**

 **You're still a promise I will keep**

 **You'll always be**

 **My sword, my shield…"**

It was the best thing I ever heard. Artemis rested her head on my shoulder, when I heard a loud voice say my name from the stage. **"James Shaw step forward!"** I stepped onto the stage as Chaos himself came from the sky, for some weird reason. Everyone was looking on with gasps and wondering what was happening. **"James Shaw, my first demigod commander in millenia. You have gone above and beyond your call of duty to save the universe. As a gift to you, you are my heir to my throne should I ever fade into the Void from whence I came. You are now James Shaw, Protector of Earth and her citizens, Heir to the Throne of Chaos, Prince of Darkness."** And he shot me with black energy, as millenia of knowledge and power seeped into my veins. I felt something shoot out of my back with no pain at all. When the light faded, Chaos was gone and in his place a note that said, **"Your welcome."** I smiled and turned and saw everyone staring at me. "What?" I questioned. Percy pointed at my side and I saw...wings. He gave me his blessing which gave me Raven black wings. I felt them, they're real all right. Artemis then came to the stage and said in my ear, "Don't let it go to your head." I smiled, "Wasn't planning on it." I was home, I had a family now, and nothing would take that away from me.

(4 Years Later:Epilogue)

Four years ago, I defeated the single greatest threat the world had ever seen. Now I lived a good life with Artemis, who was expecting her first child any second now. Two years ago we married, and we lived a good life with the others. Annabeth and Percy had a two year old daughter, and a three year old son. Now I was gonna be a father. Artemis finally gave birth a few short moments later. "James Shaw, meet your daughter Elizabeth." Hestia said to me, as she handed me the pink blanket with my daughter in it. She had her mothers eyes and my nose. Artemis screamed again. The other is coming rather quickly. Minutes later, I held a blue blanket. A little head poked out of it and my son smiled at me. I smiled back, yep he's definantly my son. He had my eyes and his mothers smile. I had a feeling he'd be popular when he grew up. I knew just what to name him. "Welcome to the family...William" It was perfect and no-one would change that.

End of Book 1


End file.
